120645-date-for-drop-4
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I think (could be wrong) that drop 4 and onwards is Carbines fresh start/re-release. I wouldn't be surprised if a lot of marketing is being pumped into it | |} ---- Will there be a minor drop, aka "bi-weekly patch" - before drop 4? Please, no trolling about bi-weekly, just looking for an answer. Supposedly addon comm was suposed to be fixed in this minor drop. | |} ---- ---- ---- I believe there is a patch planned for January, yes. I need Carbine to wake up so I can ask them to confirm the date I *think* it might be and check there aren't any additional delays. | |} ---- HA! you mean you will actually haveto play in pvp like everyoneelse and not spam two buttons? Warriors needed a HUGE nerf in pvp. Id blame warriors OP imbalance in the first place for so many people leaving pvp in this game.. | |} ---- I could care less about warriors, they're the easiest class for me to kill on my alts. Its medics that are the gamebreakers right now, and they currently see no change to the abilities that cause them to outclass all other classes. Further, the big point of my post, was that pve gear will be so over the top in PvP tat it won't even matter. But hey, way to show how bitter you are about dying to warriors! | |} ---- I main a warrior and I agree with this somewhat... Also Eclips, I don't see Drop 4 as a total break to PvP at all, not much id being done to help it, but they aren't really breaking it anymore either. If anything I think the dailies will offer a bit more incentive to pvp, and also, if more Pve Players get in the game, Just for fun, lets say, 50,000 for Drop 4, those people will still casually que for bgs, which will mean BGS will pop I dont think this game will ever have a hardcore pvp crowd again, but having a bunch of players who do PBGS now and then would be just as fine to me. | |} ---- Espers spam two buttons and have plenty of utility/CC ..... Medics spam all kinds of moves and still have utility. Stalker's use one main damaging ability (sometimes 2-3) and full utility/cc. So... there goes your point. Please provide proficient feedback and not bash the warrior class without so. | |} ---- MMOs are generally speaking pve first so this isn't a surprise. | |} ---- Entry level raid gear will be better than the 1800 pvp gear. That's gamebreaking to me | |} ---- Oh that goes so far as being entry level ? I thought it would have been the last tiers :o ! Would still be a problem though, even if only the last tiers anyway, but entry level really ? | |} ---- Yeah. We will see what they do on the ptr, but whoever is in charge of wildstars itemization has made another massive mistake to re itemization that indirectly breaks PvP. Crb has a knack for spending a lot of time on "solutions" that actually make things worse. For shame | |} ---- ----